


Under the Same Sky

by mikkimikka



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Friendship, Other, Travel, japan travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimikka/pseuds/mikkimikka
Summary: Your client Amakusa Shion, a singer in the idol group HEAVENS, invites you out to go stargazing in Nagano on your day off. Who are you to say no?





	Under the Same Sky

 

Amakusa Shion invited you to go out with him. You accepted without much thought. Stargazing, with your coworker? No big deal. After all, surely others would be there. Going out to Nagano with a person you only knew in passing wasn't exactly the norm.

 

You had only been working at Raging on a part-time contract for about 2 months at that point. You're a makeup artist and even after 2 years on the job working with people like Shibuya Tomochika and on sets of big movies like Prince of Precipices, you still got a little star struck while on the job. Seeing them as people wasn't the hard part, but sometimes seeing how they lived was just so humbling. For example, the few times you were able to work with the Shining Agency and go to their headquarters it felt straight out of some television drama!

 

Raging Entertainment felt a little more accessible than Shining did. The high rise building located in the Marunouchi area felt more business than fairytale and the interior decor was much the same. You expected something edgier considering the reputation of Raging himself, but it felt little different than any other office building apart from the posters, records, and plaques lining some of the walls.

 

You worked for a dispatch agency, meaning Raging was hiring you through your company. You along with a team of 5 other stylists would be working with HEAVENS. You were in charge of the makeup of 4 of the members: Nagi, Shion, Yamato, and Eiji. Those 4 were the group you expected on your trip.

 

You went to the station that Shion messaged you to meet him at. Looking at your clock you saw you were early. You decided to check your messages again and sure enough, you were in the right place. You almost considered buying a ticket at the kiosk but then remembered Shion said not to so you didn't.

 

Beside you, there was a little station convenience store and you noticed everyone walking in and out with their purchases. It was pretty busy that day, but why wouldn't it be. It was a holiday weekend. You were surprised Shion and the others could get the day off considering they were probably in such demand for holiday variety specials.

 

"__ san."

 

You heard your name over the everyday station murmur and looked over to see Shion walking over to you. He had on a hat and mask but you couldn't mistake the person walking up to you. Your face probably betrayed your confusion but Shion didn't ask anything.

 

"Hi, Amakusa san," you greeted with a slight bow.

 

As you straightened you noticed Shion presenting something to you with two hands. They were Shinkansen tickets.

 

"Amakusa san," you gasped but he merely pushed it towards you further so you had no choice but to accept. "Thank you."

 

Your words came out as a stutter and you looked up at him attempting eye contact and was shocked when you met his gaze directly.

 

"You didn't buy your own did you?" he asked.

 

You shook your head, "You told me not to."

 

He nodded and then turned to walk away towards the gate. You followed.

 

"Amakusa san," you said keeping up with him. "Where are the others?"

 

He stopped and looked back at you who had caught up.

 

"Others?" he repeated. "It's just us."

 

"Oh..." you said, and unintentionally there was a note of disappointment.

 

It wasn't that you were really saddened about the others not being there. But you found you were scared of it being awkward and you not being adequate enough company.

 

"I only invited you."

 

"Oh!" this time it came out with surprise.

 

Without another word, Shion used his IC card to pass through the gate and you followed right behind him using the ticket he bought you.

 

Your mind was running a mile a minute as you followed him. It was crazy to think you were just a contract worker for a cosmetology firm! You did celebrity make up! You didn't go on overnight vacations with them. This was insane. What if a tabloid saw and misunderstood? Could you pretend to just be a personal assistant. Wait, there was no reason to pretend! You were actually on his staff. But why on a holiday together alone!?

 

You were so wrapped up in your thoughts that you didn't realize Shion stopped until you nearly ran into his back!

 

"Amakusa san?" you asked as you realized he was just standing still.

 

You'd never taken the train out so far into the countryside. It wasn't that you were a city person per se, but your hometown was close enough to Tokyo that you'd never actually been able to see the full night sky with the milky way in clear view. Whether your companion, Amakusa Shion, was surprised when you told him that was a mystery to you. Everything about his motivations or feelings were just as much an enigma.

 

"Why did you--" you began but was cut off by the look Shion gave you.

 

Perhaps one who didn't know Shion so well would interpret the look as boredom but you were a little more aware of his mannerism than that. There was a pointed look of confusion radiating from his eyes and he was looking towards you with what seemed to be a hope for guidance.

 

"Which platform are we supposed to go to?" he asked you.

 

"Eh?" you couldn't help blurt out in response.

 

How could he ask you that? He's the one that invited you out. He didn't even tell you exactly where you were going, just that you'd be stargazing and to bring an overnight bag. You did exactly as said.

 

Perhaps it was foolish of you to think the spaced out idol to plan it all on his own, but you didn't think it'd be just the two of you in the first place!

 

"Well," you began. "Where are we trying to go?"

 

Shion just stared down at you for a few seconds before pulling out a rolled up magazine from seemingly nowhere. He unrolled the magazine, flipped it open to one of the many tabbed pages and then showed you the page. It showed a variety of star viewing pictures in Nagano.

 

"W,well--" you cursed yourself for stuttering when you had to seem like you knew what you were talking about. "If it's Nagano and you bought us Shinkansen passes that must mean we need to go find the train heading to Nagano. It's the last stop."

 

You looked up from the magazine and at the different signs around the station. You saw a sign for the Tokaido line heading south to Nagoya and the Tohoku line going north. What you needed was Hokuriku headed west. Your eyes lit up and you pointed in the direction.

 

"There!" you exclaimed.

 

In your excitement, you grabbed Shion's elbow and pulled him in the direction of the train. There was an escalator going up to the platform and you only let go once you were both on the escalator.

 

You turned to Shion and smiled.

 

"Look! We made it with no problem." you beamed.

 

He nodded and then you both stepped off the escalator onto the platform just as the train pulled in and luckily, thanks to your amazing guidance you made it and boarded with no issues.

 

"What a relief! We made it," you said as you settled in your reserved seat and the train began to take off.

 

Beside you Shion was digging in his bag and he pulled out a bento.

 

"We didn't have a chance to buy anything in the station," he said. "But Kira made this for our trip."

 

"Kira? He knows about the trip and that we're together?"

 

Shion nodded and opened the bentou revealing several different kinds of onigiri along with hot dog, meatball and croquette. You lowered the tray in front of the seat so that Shion could set it down.

 

"That looks delicious!"

 

"Kira made wakame, salmon, tuna, and kombu."

 

"I like wakame and kombu!" you reply.

 

Shion nodded and picked up the two onigiri and set them on the lid of the bentou for you. He also carefully placed a piece of hotdog, a meatball, and a croquette down for you as well then handed you the chopsticks. He pulled out his own.

 

'Wow this is so nice and intimate,' you thought. 'Who would have thought I could have a day like this with just me and Amakusa-san?' 

 

You couldn't help the warm and tender feeling that spread through you at the thought. Rather than nervous you felt at peace. Perhaps you needed the vacation more than you realized.

 

The scenery outside of your window changed from the business of Tokyo and all you could see were mountains and peaceful little bed towns.  At that moment you knew life was good.

 

* * *

 

 

You woke up after some time with a start. The train was stopped. You had no idea where you were and the attendant was announcing through the system that it was the terminal destination. You turned to your partner beside you and saw he too had been sleeping.

 

"Amakusa-san," you said, shaking his shoulder slightly.

 

His eyes fluttered open gently and he peered at you through long silvery lashes.

 

'Pretty,' you thought with a bit of awe but you quickly pushed down the thought.

 

"We're here," you said. "We have to get off."

 

Shion sat up tiredly, rubbing at his eyes. He then looked around at all of the other passengers who were gathering their things and getting off.

 

You were content that he was awake and stood up and gathered your bag and helped him with his. When he got up you helped slip his bag over his shoulder and then turned to get off the train.

 

Once you deboarded you looked all around the station. You'd never been to Nagano before and it was all so new. But you looked at Shion's guide while on the train and you had an idea of what to do next.

 

You could ride an express and then a local bus to the location of the stargazing site. You just had to find the bus terminal. You found the signs that pointing to the bus area and turned to where Shion was supposed to be beside you. Of course, he wasn't.

 

'Do I need to put this guy on a leash?' you thought to yourself.

 

You did a 360 looking around the station for him when you spotted him at the souvenir shop. You walked briskly over and joined his side.

 

"I thought I lost you!" you said.

 

"How could you lose me in the station?" he asked as if it were plainly natural.

 

He then held up two boxes of treats. One was an apple cracker and another a cream cookie.

 

"Which do you think Nagi would like best?"

 

"Ah, souvenirs already?" you said. "But wouldn't it be best to buy it on the way back?"

 

Shion didn't answer nor lower the packages so you just chuckled.

 

"He would like the apple cracker, I think," you said.

 

You then looked at the display and noticed the large array of different apply flavored snacks. That's right. When you think Nagano you think apple. You would also have to buy something as well but there was also the bus to catch.

 

"I'll buy the apple cracker then," Shion said.

 

"What about the other members?" you asked seeing it was just a 4 pack."You should get a bigger box."

 

"I'll get them something else," he replied. "This is just for Nagi."

 

"Aw, he gets a special gift," you couldn't help but tease him good-naturedly. "I love that. I will get something too for the other stylists and my family too."

 

Shion looked a little interested, "You live with your family?"

 

You nod, "Yes. We live in Chiba actually. I commute in every day."

 

"That's far," noted Shion. "Well, then you should definitely bring them something nice. You're from the ocean and we're in the mountains so get them something they can't usually have."

 

"You're right!" you said beaming. Then suddenly you remembered the bus. "But we have to catch the bus! Let's go. We can buy the snacks on the way back."

 

Shion seemed to contemplate this but you could tell he wasn't convinced.

 

"Plus that way we don't have to carry everything all day!"

 

He seemed to be convinced with that since neither of you had room in your bags for all the snacks for coworkers and family.

 

"Let's go!" you said and lead the way to the buses.

 

It was after hours of a long journey that you finally made it to your final destination. Compared to Tokyo, the silence after the bus pulled away was pristine and untarnished. After a short hike, you made it to the ryokan/lodge and you couldn't help but admire all of your surroundings.

 

From your room, sliding open the door left a breathtaking view of the valley. You took in with greedy eyes the green leaves and blue skies. You felt at peace with the world and nature.

 

"You like it?" Shion asked coming up beside you.

 

You both sat outside along the veranda still dressed in your travel clothes.

 

"I love it," you said breathlessly. You looked at him, "And I'm so tired from the travel I could just pass out right here."

 

He seemed to take your words quite seriously.

 

"Please don't," he said. "The reason we came was for what happens at night."

 

"The starry sky," you replied with a nod. "Are we going to watch it from here?"

 

"We could," he said," But the best place to watch would be completely away from the lights."

 

You admitted that it sounded a bit scary to hike that far away, and especially to do so with Shion. Your thoughts that he may not be completely reliable continue to be reaffirmed the more time you spent with him after all.

 

Soon the sunset, and after resting an hour you didn't have to actually be torn away from the comfort of the tatami.

 

You and Shion headed out and there was a small footpath deviating off the main gravel road, a long trail heading up deep into the mountains. You took the lead, walking in front of Shion. After each one of your steps, you could hear his following after and you feel his presence almost right against your back. Conversation remained sparse as you hike towards the destination.

 

As the sun began to set the noise of the cicadas gets louder. Soon it was too dark to see and you clicked on the flashlight, holding it steady. Behind you, Shion latched himself upon onto the tail of your shirt and you couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of being able to protect someone.

 

"We're getting close," he said, close enough that he's basically whispering against your ear.

 

You wondered how he knew, but not even 5 minutes later and you see a break in the trees up ahead. Subconsciously you pick up your pace, eager to see what awaits.

 

When you get there you noticed it was a clearing, a scenic overlook right over the valley. If you thought the sky was massive before from off the veranda, it was even bigger and splotched with purple, blue, rose and gold. The moon peeked out shyly from behind a cloud and even without the promised stars you knew the hike was worth it.

 

"Let's sit here," Shion decided, walking ahead of you and choosing to sit against a rather large boulder.

 

You moved towards him and sat in the space that he pat. Crossing your legs you plopped down beside him.

 

"Turn off the flashlight," he advised. "You won't need it."

 

You did as told and look back up at the sky growing heavy with the dark of dusk, then back down and to your companion. You smiled.

 

"So, now we wait."

 

He nodded,

 

"When we get back I can't wait to try the bath," you said with a wry smile.

 

"Are you so tired you can't think of anything but to ease your tired muscles?" came Shion's reply.

 

"Is it so obvious," you rejoined. "Well, we've been on bus or train all day."

 

"For me, it was relaxing, watching as the scenery passed by," he replied.

 

"When you weren't sleeping," you jokes.

 

He had no reaction to the joke and went on speaking.

 

"Watching scenery from the window, how can I say, it's so satisfying. It's like a feast for my eyes. Greedily they take everything in as if they're eating."

 

"Amakusa-san," you said in hushed tones when he finished. "That's such a beautiful way of putting it."

 

When he described it that way you totally understood what he meant. The scenery, it was like nourishment for the eyes.

 

"Well, today we ate well," you decided with a hint of finality.

 

You looked away and back at the sky. Time passed by with only the lightest of conversation but it was comfortable and soon the entire sky completed its transition from dusk into a full bloom of night. To call it darkness would be misleading.

 

The entire sky was bright and alive with stars. Spilling across the sky in a streak of white was the milky way and around it thousand upon thousand more stars of all sizes. You had only seen it in pictures, and it captured you even then. Seeing it with your own naked eye, however, the camera did no justice. 

 

Beautiful," you whispered to no one.

 

"In Nagasaki....”

 

When Shion began speaking you listened without taking your eyes away from the sky.

 

He continued, "I would come out nearly... every night and every evening and sit under the stars and just wonder, who else was out there looking at the same night sky as I was, Soon, I began to imagine different lives and different worlds. What worlds lived under this sky? I wanted to meet everyone, to sing for them and share the cosmos with them."

 

You lowered your gaze, choosing to fix your eyes upon the side of Shion's face with soft eyes but he didn't meet your gaze, too mesmerized by the sky.

 

"It's only fitting then that I join a group called HEAVENS,” he said. “It's the perfect name for my dream."

 

He finally looked down and met your eyes. Your gaze too met his cool one. Under the skies, he seemed even more ethereal than normal. No wonder the fans sometimes called him an elf. Was he even real?

 

"I always wondered whether destiny was real... whether someone looking under the same sky as me was destined to cross paths and if I'd ever know. And then I met you....," he let his words trail off.

 

You were taken aback, especially because he wouldn't look away. He only locked his gaze further. Unease filled you, unsure if you should turn away. Perhaps you should look back up towards the sky. Before you could do that, however, he reached forward and placed a hand against your cheek.

 

"____ san," he says. "I'm glad I got to meet you."

 

He almost whispered your name and you sat mesmerized by the way the words formed on his lips.

 

Your heart caught in your throat.

 

"Amakusa, san, I---" You took in the look within his amethyst colored eyes as if trying to search for where the sincerity of his words was coming from.

 

Finally, finding no sign of anything but pure intentions you sighed into his touch.

 

"I'm glad I got to meet you too," you exhaled.

 

That night as you walked back to the ryokan, Shion took point. He shined the flashlight against the trail and you followed closely behind, staring down at his heels and sometimes up against the broad expanse of his back.

 

You left Tokyo that morning, and there you were at night in Nagano with a man you never truly could understand.

 

Despite all of that you felt content. It was comfortable being with him and you liked it. Oddly enough you knew that he felt the same way.

 

As you walked and thought about him and the possibility of the future the possibility of more strange yet comforting times spent together permitted warmth to spread through your body. Shion reached behind him, fingers curled tightly except for his pinky finger extended out towards you. You looked at the finger than up at Shion but he wasn't looking back. No, his eyes were fixed forward He's walking forward as if everything were just another natural thing for him.

 

You smiled and reached over linking your pinky with his in a silent promise.

 

THE END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first xReader ever! And my first 2nd person fic. I hope you enjoy it and I didn't make a mockery of the genre or of Shion's character.


End file.
